Electronic media devices such as smartphones and tablet computers are usable in many locations. Such electronic media devices programmed for various applications provide useful information, communication, and entertainment. In some cases, electronic media devices provide services that may be useful or desirable to an occupant or driver of a vehicle. For example, some smartphones have a Global Position System (GPS) based navigation system application that displays route information on an interactive dynamic map display. Music or other audio programming may be stored and played on a smartphone or tablet computer. It may be convenient to mount the electronic media device so that the display is visible and the controls are accessible from a seated position in the vehicle.